nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Donut Pusheen/@comment-31902154-20170606230332
They have sent you a letter, To come back home and play, But to your dismay This isn't your day For the happy fun time Has begun to fade Watch as we reanimate Our corpses you abandoned We're dismantled We're mishandled But we won't be skipped and swayed Trapped within these walls You left our souls to drip away The ink decays The walls at bay But the reckoning has come today You say Borris has no guts 'cause you Replaced it with mechanical strain We've been tortured But we move forward This disorder kills your day I AM ALIVE! IMMORTALIZED YOU'RE THE CREATOR YOU TRAITOR HEY! THERE'S NO VACCINE TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS FOR NOW YOU MUST BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT So you found all the pieces To initiate the plan Our venon stains The night remains But the ending is always just the same No gain Nod your head to the beat of death As you draw your last eternal breath Sensations Of an invasion Start to course right through our veins You say we have no brains We're just cartoons for your portrayal To tell some tale about a boat and sail But sure this inevitably unveils the fail Splashes of eternal hate Will flood the floor and clean your slate Now we're the tool's And you're the fool Our nightmare dominates I AM ALIVE! IMMORTALIZED YOU'RE THE CREATOR YOU TRAITOR HEY! THERE'S NO VACCINE TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS FOR NOW YOU MUST BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT I AM ALIVE! IMMORTALIZED YOU'RE THE CREATOR YOU TRAITOR HEY! THERE'S NO VACCINE TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS FOR NOW YOU MUST BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT I am aware That your soul is now divine We care not to toil With unbroken chains So don't toil with ours Like he did with our shining stars So prepare for adventure We're a whole new creature From the darkest side You can't take away the pain we feel Created as monsters That come to life Come back to life! So you've come end now Alive but dead inside The heart beats loud You've join our crowd We are but punished serpentines Your life with him was fun But now the terror's only just begun Now come with me And you will see We're A NEW BORN CYANIDE! I AM ALIVE! IMMORTALIZED YOU'RE THE CREATOR YOU TRAITOR HEY! THERE'S NO VACCINE TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS FOR NOW YOU MUST BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT I AM ALIVE! IMMORTALIZED YOU'RE THE CREATOR YOU TRAITOR HEY! THERE'S NO VACCINE TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS FOR NOW YOU MUST BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT!